Meifon Lee
Meifon Lee is an artificial human or Sythenoid (genetically created) to be the perfect law enforcer for the Galaxy Police. As such, she is made captain of her first ship, the Lynx. Characteristics *'Name': Meifon Lee *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Violet *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Romance Novels, Flying spaceships, the best in her crew *'Dislikes': Having lazy crewmembers, losing in love *'Family': Gwen Khan (grandfather) Appearance Casual SIG Suit Battle Form Background Using alien DNA and technology discovered on the Mystel asteroid, Meifon was created in the guise of a sixteen year old girl, preprogrammed with all the knowledge and database information of the Galaxy Police protocols. But was allowed to grow up with a childhood, teaching her compassion rather than let her be a mindless drone. Her creator, Gwen Khan, had her lived and "raised" under the belief that she was his granddaughter, the Synthenoid was completely unaware of her nature as a result. He also programmed Meifon's alien abilities to trigger whenever she heard or saw Goryu. When the time was right, the Synthenoid he named Meifon would kill Goryu. Months prior to her birth, Meifon's grandfather retires becoming a technology entrepreneur. Instead of mourning in the traditional sense, Meifon closes herself off and throws herself into her father's work. Afterwards, Meifon was appointed head of the Lynx. Despite the protests that she received from the other chairmen, Meifon demanded respect for her grandfather's wishes. Meifon ran her grandfather's company and provided free service and protection to the peoples of the frontier against space pirates. During that time, Meifon met a young man named Kosei Hiruda. Kosei claimed to be appointed by her grandfather to help with whatever she needed, however, Meifon was hesitant to trust him. With the help of the Galaxy Police Forces, the ship, the Lynx, was constructed as the flagship of the Links Group's war against space piracy three months after her grandfather's ‘retirement’. The initial crew compiled to pilot the Lynxs with Meifon collapsed under the pressure of fighting multiple Grappler Ships. As a last resort, Meifon used the ship's primary weapon, the Oracle Cannon in order to destroy the pirate ships attacking them. However, the resulting blast from the cannon not only killed the pirates, but damaged seventeen merchant ships in the process. The actions of Meifon prompted a new treaty to be created to prohibit flagrant use of the Oracle Cannon as a safeguard and under-the-table dealings in order to maintain media coverage from growing out of control. Frustrated, Meifon accepted the help of Kosei Hiruda to hire a new crew. She recruited the likes of Askha Taniks, Shayla, and Dragoon, a Saurian warrior, as her primary crew. Once the rest were gathered, the Lynx made a successful launch against the space pirates using the Links Cannon. Meeting the Falcon Personality Meifon is a compassionate and eager young woman, excitable and romantic. She takes her position and rank as captain of the Lynx seriously, requiring nothing but the best from those she works. If she receives anything less, she will fire them without hesitation. Outside work, Meifon is more relaxed when she's not on duty, getting on with her crewmates without concern of rank. When it's socializing with the crew of the Falcon, she is shown to have genuine feelings for Isaac. Meifon relishes the opportunity to fight at any given moment. Meifon excels at both martial arts and swordsmanship. Her skills in combat are often fueled or crippled by her short temper. Though she has absolute confidence in her abilities, Meifon's first desire is to protect the existence of the weak. Skills/Abilities *Martial Arts *Swordsmanship *Training in Firearms *Leadership Skills Relationships Meifon's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Mariette Sluyter Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Galaxy Police Category:Crew of the Lynx